


Bombshell

by BrownSugarC



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownSugarC/pseuds/BrownSugarC
Summary: One by one the former friends and team members of the NCIS New Orleans have passed on.  A late night call changed the life of Christopher LaSalle as no one could ever imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello Chris?  This is Tammy Gregorio.”

“Hey Tammy, how are you?  It’s been a long while since I have heard your voice.”

“Well I’m doing okay.  Hey I got some news that I thought you might want to know.  I just heard that Sonja Percy died.”

“Really?  When?”

“A couple of days ago.  I spoke with Merrie Brody and she is planning on going to the funeral.  It is Thursday in D.C.  I’ll text the details to you and information on where I will be staying.

“Thanks a lot Tammy.  I’ll  get on line and make airplane reservations right now for Wednesday morning. 

I was indeed able to make arrangements to fly out early Wednesday afternoon.  Tammy had made hotel reservations for us both.


	2. The Visitation

“Hey Chris, it’s good to see you”.

“It’s good to see you too Tammy” I said as I hugged her.  So did you ever learn anything more?”

“No.  I called everyone that I knew.  Even Isler couldn’t get the details.”

“Why don’t I meet you down stairs in about an hour and we’ll go over to the funeral home.”

 

_Two hours later_

“Boy there are a lot of people here.  Let’s get in the line before we sit down.”

“Hello Mr. Johnson.  I’m Tammy Gregorio.  I used to”…

“I know your name.  You worked with Sonja in New Orleans.”

“Yes I did and so did Chris” I say as I point back to him.  Chris was her partner.”

“Yes, Yes, I recognize both of your names.  This is our son Christopher Percy-Johnson.  His brother Michael is standing over there in the blue suit.  Sonja must have thought a lot of you to have named our son after you” he says to Chris.

We sat down and waited for Merrie to arrive.  I saw Chris keep looking at his namesake.   Merrie arrived and joined us.  “LaSalle” I said “you need to quit staring. 

“That boy reminds me of someone but I can’t figure out whom”.

In the middle of our conversation, a man approached us.  “Is one of you Tammy Gregorio?” 

“Yes that would be me.” 

“We have a package for you from Mrs. Johnson ma’am.”

I took the package but decided to wait until I was back at my hotel room to open it.  We decided to go out to dinner after the wake.  I got back to my room just before 10 p.m.  After changing into my night gown, I opened the box that Sonja had left for me.  Inside of the box I found a photograph album and two envelopes.  One had my name on it and the other had LaSalle’s.

I opened the letter addressed to me.

_“Dear Tammy._

_I don’t even know where to begin so why don’t I start right at the beginning.  If you think back to the last night that I was in New Orleans, you may recall how quiet Christopher was.  He was waiting for me when I came out of the restroom that night. It literally broke my heart to hear his even sadder farewell to me now that he was buoyed by a few beers._

_“I have something special for you Sonja” Chris told me.  Could I stop by later and give it to you?  I couldn’t tell him no.  That’s why I left early.  I realized that he had too many drinks to be driving so I insisted on taking him home.  Once there he gave me this beautiful Croque bracelet with matching earrings along with a letter telling me how much he now regretted not telling me that he did actually care for me._

_“So Sonja since we are no longer team mates, can I kiss you” he asked?  “One kiss then seeing the shocked look on my face Chris pulled me into an even closer embrace.  There was no way that I was going to resist Christopher LaSalle having wanted him for so long.  The next morning however, I was unhappy that I had allowed it to happen.  My heart was so sadden by his rejection of me months before.  I just wanted to leave.  Unfortunately he suspected the truth that I really didn’t want to leave and found a way to once again entice me into his bed._

_I really did have every intention of contacting him once I was settled, but it seemed that every day become more intense._

_On my first mission abroad, I became very ill.  I found a new doctor in D.C. and was very shocked to learn that I was pregnant.  Yes Tammy pregnant with Chris’ child._

_You most likely have met my son Chris by now.  If you look at his eyes you will see that they are green just like Cade LaSalle’s._

_I know this is surprising to you.  I hate putting you in this position._

_Also enclosed in this box is a letter to Christopher and a photo album for him._

_So that you know, my husband will only learn of who my son’s birth father is until after my funeral.  When I met Keith, I had no reason to tell him about Christopher’s father.  I lead him to believe that I wanted to honor the man who had saved my life so many times.  That is true but how could I tell him that Christopher LaSalle was man of my dreams and someone that I still had not forgotten._

_Thank you Tammy for being such a wonderful friend.  I love you, Sonja._

Oh boy was all I could think.  What do I do now?

I put my clothes back on and called Chris’ room.  Chris, could come up to my room?  I am in room 509.

"What’s this about Tammy?  It’s late."

"Just come up please I’ll explain it."


	3. The Reveal

I called room service as soon as I hung up from Chris.  I knew that this conversation was going to require a whole lot of booze.  There is the first knock.  It’s LaSalle.  “Come on in.  Have a seat I say as I point to the sofa”.

“So what’s so important that you had to call me this late at night” LaSalle asks.

“Can we wait a minute?  I ordered drinks for us.  I have a feeling that we are going to need them.”  Then as if on cue, there is another knock at the door.  Just push the cart over there please.

I pour myself a scotch and take the bottle of LaSalle’s beer over to the coffee table.

I keep trying to think where the start Chris.  So let’s do this I say as I hand him the second envelope from the box.

Chris looks perplexed as he realizes whose hand writing was on the envelope.

_“Dearest Christopher_

_If you are reading this it is because I have met an unexpected end to my life.  I would guess by now that you have met my husband and son.  I met Kevin one day at Chris’ soccer game.  He is a kind and caring man and father.  He has provided my son with the stability and guidance that a young boy needed especially when I was in and out of the country so often._

_Kevin adopted Chris two years after we married.  His son, Michael and Chris were inseparable until Michael left for college._

_The first year we met, Kevin broached the subject of the paternity of my son.  I responded that he was a man that I deeply cared for and still deeply loved.  Later as we got serious, he asked again.  I honestly told him that I named my son after one of my partners named Christopher LaSalle.  I recounted to him some of the many times that you had saved the lives our team members and myself.  What I didn’t tell him was that you were the biological father of my son._

_I am sure that you will never be able to forgive me for this act of deception.  This information will be a shock to Kevin as well.  I am so sorry Chris.  I know that I should have told you._

_Even before I found that I was expecting, I wanted to contact you.  After all those months of wanting you, you finally revealed your feelings for me.  Even now as I write this I look back over the years and realize that I never loved another man like I loved and trusted you.  You helped me to realize that I had to learn to trust outside of myself._

_There came a time that I found every new day with you a great adventure.  I couldn’t wait to see your smile and hear your latest corny joke.  I looked forward to having you read quotes from your mother’s latest letter or taste her home made jam.  Watching you sing your favorite new country hit with gusto was an experience of its own._

_There were many days that I fixated on how to find a new reason to insert myself into your personal space where I felt safer than ever._

_I have also included in this box a photograph album of our son’s life.  I was careful to label the photos and include the narrative of the event/time frame.  I hope that someday the two of you will be able to sit down and view the pictures together._

_You have always been in my heart since, well even before, that first time you hugged me.  I became too embarrassed to reach out to you concerned even early on that you would hate me for not telling you about Christopher.  Maybe someday you will accept me telling you how much I loved you and loved being by your side those years in New Orleans.  I will never forget your smile or your kindness to me._

_Love Sonja”_

Suddenly I felt seriously ill.  I had to get out of that room.  I could hear Tammy talking to me but I grabbed the photos and stormed out of her room.

Back in my hotel room it took everything within me not to break everything in the room.  The more I tried the more difficult that it became not to cry.  Two hours later I reached for the photo album that Sonja had left for me.  The photos began just a few minutes after Christopher was born.  Seeing his pictures at two weeks finally allowed me to realize why I had stared so intensely at Christopher.  His forehead was as wide as my brother Cade's and they both inherited it from my father Beau LaSalle.  Every paged I turned brought new joy and amazement to my heart.  I could not believe the details that Sonja recorded.  My son’s life literally unfolded before my eyes.

I was still awake when I heard the birds chirping outside my window.  I finally made myself lie down for a few hours.  The phone scared me to death when my wakeup call came.  It took two cups of stiff coffee to make my body finally wake up.

 


	4. Christoper's Journey

This is way too much to comprehend I think.  Why would Sonja keep this from me?  I missed my son’s entire life.  Oh Sonja I think as the tears start to flow again.  I wanted a son so badly.  Having Tucker torn away from me almost broke me but this, this Sonja is too much.

The pain that I felt when she left took me months to escape.  Tammy was no help.  She dissolved into a pit of despair with Sonja’s sudden departure.  She tried to be cool about it but Sabastian finally spilled the beans.  I had made plans for dinner with her to talk about what she was going through but before we could meet she was kidnapped.  Forced into counseling by NCIS, she later told me about the sorrow that she felt when Sonja up and left. I kept thinking that what I was experiencing was nothing compared to the hole where Tammy went.

I was going to make sure that I did not dissipate into the Chris LaSalle that reappeared after Savannah died and seriously started looking for the proper woman that I could take home to meet momma.  It took two years but one day while looking at a new truck I met Cassandra. We dated for over a year and I realized that I would not meet a kinder woman.  However this time being with a woman who was the opposite of what I would realize that Sonja Percy was about, was not a good fit.  A year into the marriage it became clear that while I loved Cassandra and was drawn to her quiet spirit, I was not ‘in love’ with her.

I wasted another year of her life and finally came to my senses when she asked about us starting a family.  The divorce was quick but once again I hated myself for breaking another woman’s heart.  I had left Savannah many years ago.  I never told anyone but momma why. With Savannah, however, I always knew I loved her.  I knew that we could have been happy but early on I had a lot of explaining and making up to do with her.

Sonja Percy was another story.  While Sonja slowly entrenched herself into my heart, it was like a big jack hammer hit me that day on dock when she and King went to board that ship full of explosives.  I can still remember the fear that went through my heart and my mind.  I knew the probability of a successful conclusion was slim and I couldn’t fathom the thought of the two most important people in my life dying on that tug. 

I wanted to tell her the next day but she wasn’t having it.  Finally I pulled her into my arms only to find her melt into them.  At last I thought, I am going to be able to tell her.  But that didn’t happen.  Sonja avoided my advancement to kiss her and turned and walked away.  For months she fought me and would not let me within this magical boundary that she put around herself and my touch.  It became so difficult that I had to call her out on it one day while sitting in my truck.  While I knew how I was feeling, I really did not want to make her feel awkward around me and wanted to smooth the waters between us so she felt comfortable with me.

Other situations arose in our relationship but the day she tried to tell me how she really felt was the death knell.  Her response to my rebuff was horrible for the both of us.  It grew so bad that King had to finally intervene. 

A year later I was stunned to learn that she had a job interview.  I knew that my rejection of her had helped push her out the door and the last day that she was in the office we talked about ‘what if’.

I left her standing in the office and went out to the truck and cried like a big baby.  As I drove to meet the team at King’s bar, I passed a jewelry store.  I drove back around the block, stopped and bought Sonja a Croque cuff bracelet with matching earrings.  They were unique enough that I knew that she would wear them.  The next time that I would see them after that night was when I looked in her coffin and saw her wearing them.

I sat quietly downing beer after beer.  I finally approached her when it appeared all of the well-wishers had hugged her neck.  I followed her back down the hallway and was waiting for her when she returned from the restroom. “Sonja.  I have something for you but this isn’t the place to give it to you.  Do you mind if I stop at condo before I go home?”

I’m not sure how many more beers I drank after that but I guess enough that I shouldn’t have been driving.  Sonja insisted on taking me home.  “You can come back and get your truck in the morning” she said.  I handed her my keys as she unlocked the door to the truck from across the street.  I retrieved the gift box and stuck it into my go bag.

We found several things to laugh about on our way to my house and the drive went quickly.   “Come on in Percy” I said.  By then I had sobered up somewhat being exposed to the cool breeze and the fact that the team had cut off my beer consumption earlier.

“Here Sonja, I don’t want you to ever forget me.  I picked these out because I thought they would be unique enough that you would want to wear them.”

“Thank you Christopher” she said as she open the box “I will always treasure them. You’re the best partner that I have ever had” She added.  I looked into her eyes and for the first time saw stars.  I wanted to kiss her and asked her if I could. .  Shit, I thought, I should have done this a long time ago.  I pulled her even closer and realized that I did not want to stop at that.  Soon I found her neck and then moved to unbutton her shirt.  Her response to my hands and lips just gave me more encouragement to continue.

I woke up about three and began to kiss her neck again as we laid in my bed.  It didn’t take long for her to turn back my way and welcomed me to find new places on her body to explore.  Now fully sober I recognized that I hadn’t taken the time to use proper protection but I also realized that wasn’t going to stop me at that point.  The sun came through the window and woke us up.  I wasn’t ready to let her go and asked her to stay for breakfast. 

“No LaSalle.  This should have never happened in the first place.  I need to go.  I can drop you off back at the bar if you wish.” 

“Okay” I said unhappily.  “You’re not leaving me a choice.”  I walked into the bathroom and came back into the room to find Percy on the floor looking for one of her shoes.  When she stood up I surrounded her in a bear hug. 

“Don’t LaSalle” she said weakly.

“Why not Percy?  Does it bother you when I do this?  And this?”  While her words said one thing, the moans coming from her throat told a different story.  I lifted her up bridal style and carried her back to my bed.  An hour later we were both completely spent. 

She drove me to the bar and waved shyly as she left me standing there by my truck.  That was the last time that I would see Sonja Percy alive.


	5. Sonja's Story

Time had not changed the dilemma that Sonja Percy found herself in twenty years before.

Once in Washington her life became busy with finding suitable housing and learning the details of her new job.  Percy was surprised at how soon she was deployed but one of the agents had hurt herself in a pickup basketball game and was sidelined.  Percy was chosen to replace her.

The mission was going well when a bout of nausea hit her.  She was able to contain it even on the aircraft back to the states.  It continued off and on after she returned and she searched for a new doctor.  It took forever to fill out the multiple forms.  Unbeknownst to her, the doctor did a routine pregnancy test for all new female patients.

“Well Ms. Percy” the doctor started out, “it is nothing major.  We always run a pregnancy test in the blood panel.  Yours came back positive.”  At those words Sonja Percy broke into tears.  Having slept with only two men in the past two years, there was no doubt who the father of the child was.

“I can’t be” she exclaimed to herself.  “How could you have been so careless Percy?”  There were many weeks to think and fret.  “No.  I will not go back to him.  If he wanted me he would have told me months ago.  He never once asked me not to leave.”

Fortunately she had purchased a three bedroom condo.  With a large bump in salary she was able to afford a live in child care provider.  Three weeks after her son was born Percy sat nursing her son and looked closely at his face.  She knew that forehead she thought.  Suddenly she realized that she had seen it attached to Cade LaSalle.  She reached out to Cade under the pretense of doing a surprise gift for his brother.  “It’s a secret Cade” she declared to keep him from telling his brother.  A few days later their sister called.  Sonja also swore her to secrecy about her ‘gift’ and asked her to send some family photos for the fictional present.  Sonja saw the same forehead on the face of Beau LaSalle and the green eyes of Cade LaSalle in the new photos.  The baby developed a smile just like his father.

Sonja gave the nanny nights off when she was in country.  She felt thankful that a nanny service had matched her specific requirements in a woman to care for her son.  The woman’s own children were in the field of medicine.  She had had her children young and was still vibrant when she came to live with the Percy’s.

As young Christopher grew, Sonja’s regrets over not telling LaSalle about his son grew so deeply that she had to go into counseling.  “I just can’t” she told the psychologist “he’ll just have to hate me.”

Percy had countless photos of her son and decided to compile them in an album that she thought that she would someday give to Chris LaSalle.  She worked on the book every Tuesday evening painstakingly identify the photo, individuals in them and the event/occurrence. She annually updated the accompanying letter. This year would be the 18th one that she wrote.

Chris was ten when she met one of the fathers of a team mate at his soccer match.  His son Michael was two years older than her son but they became fast friends.  “Can we go with Michael and his dad for ice cream he pleaded after one match?” 

“I suppose so" she replied. 

Just a couple weeks later Kevin asked her on a date.  A second date followed going to a Wizard’s basketball game.  A few months later he boldly asked about Christopher’s father.  Sonja told him that she was not ready to discuss that time of her life.

Several months later Kevin had a big argument with Michael’s mother.  “You’re lucky you don’t have that drama” he told her.

“Well at least he has a mother.  Chris will probably never meet his father” she said with remorse.  Sonja then shared about how much she loved Christopher’s father.  She explained that she had decided to go it alone and named her son after her former partner who had saved her life so many times. 

Several months later Kevin Johnson asked her to marry him.  She knew that she had met a very kind and smart man.  Kevin had just made full partner at his law firm and served on the boards of several prestigious organizations. He adored young Chris and the boys were already as thick as thieves.

Back into counseling one more time, Percy was finally able to put Christopher LaSalle into a different part of her heart that allowed her to become a committed partner to Kevin.  She did love him but could not allow herself to compare the two men fearing which one would win out.

For a decade she became the dedicated wife and loving mother to their two boys.  She was touched when Kevin asked if he could adopt Christopher and give him his name.

The years had quickly passed by and soon it was time for Michael to graduate and leave for college a few months later.  Chris seemed lost without his brother but Sonja encouraged him to make extra efforts to reach out to some of the students that fall.  Soon there several new faces in the house and on the basketball court in the drive way.

Chris’ own graduation came and he had chosen to go to Alabama.  That choice was made totally on his own and immediately took Sonja’s focus back to his father.  While Alabama had been a football power house for decades, they had been working on expanding their sports program and offered Chris a scholarship.  He worked hard and was a starter his on JV his freshman season and then varsity his second year.  His goal was to try out for the world cup.  Kevin supported him in every way to make that aspiration happen. 

Sonja had been able to see him play his final varsity game of the season not realizing that that would be the last time that she would see her son play.

They had gone to dinner together a week just before she left on her last mission.  She knew the time was special but of course did not realize just how special.  For some reason they had taken a couple of selfies together and then a man walking by offered to take one of the two of them that seemed more like a portrait.  They were laughing so hard when they came through the door that it caught Kevin’s attention all the way in the office they shared.

“What’s going on out here” Kevin bellowed?

“Oh nothing dad, just mom being silly.”

Thursday morning was no different than any other day where the last out brief always pulled everyone into focus.  This mission included seasoned veterans and would take place in familiar territories.

The flight with a long layover at Heathrow took its toll on Sonja.  Sadly it only took a lax moment for Marcus and Sonja not to be totally on guard when they checked into their suite of rooms. 

Sonja thanked Marcus for helping with the equipment that was waiting for them downstairs.  She mistakenly thought that the maid had left the adjoining door ajar.  She returned from her bedroom wondering where Marcus had disappeared to so quickly when a masked man entered through the door and pointed his weapon directly at her.  The maid found both of their bodies the next morning.


	6. The Funeral

No one had to tell me that I looked a wreck that morning because I felt it.  I saw Merrie give me a WTH look when we sat down by her at the funeral home.  She took my arm as we left chapel.  I’m not sure who was crying more but I did realize that she was trying to comfort me.

The Marine Corps and NCIS had sent beautiful floral displays.  There were several Marines and Navy personnel in uniform present.  As I looked at them I thought of the many quizzes that I gave Percy when she first started at NCIS.  She stayed confused with the ranks of the Navy and the Marine Corps.  Her father was Army where the emblems were the same as Marines, but the Navy insignia threw her as they did many people.

The music was beautiful.  They played a song called “If Ever I Would Leave You”.  Sonja had it playing in her SUV one day and started crying.  I wondered how I remembered that. It was from an old movie called ‘Camelot’.  Sonja’s husband spoke of his wife with great affection.  Then our son began to speak only to dissolve into tears.

Tammy took my place in speaking in the service with both of us realizing that I was incapable of speaking.  She told about the first time she met Sonja and how they became not only team mates but dear friends.  Speaking to the audience “our team was more like a family.  We took care of each professionally but as time passed began to care for each other as brothers and sisters with our supervisor Dwayne Pride as our father figure.  “I lost it dear one” she spoke of Sonja, “the first time you left me, but I will be strong today.  We have shared your last words to us for some time and I will again today as I conclude “I came in as a lone wolf and went out as a team player”.   Good bye my dear friend.

The three of us went to the committal service as well.  We were invited to join the family for dinner at Sonja’s home.  I wandered into the office to see that both Kevin and Sonja maintain a formal desk.  I looked on the walls to see photos of what must have been other team members of hers.  There prominently on her desk was one of the NCIS team at a Marine Corps Ball in New Orleans and a second one of just her and I.  I couldn’t help but think how happy the two of us looked together.  Keep it together LaSalle I kept thinking.

After meeting several of Sonja’s current co-workers, I found a moment to speak with Kevin one on one.  “I am going to be in town for a few more days.  I was hoping that I could come and speak with you before I go back to Alabama.” 

“What about” he asked? 

“I think it better that we just wait until then” I replied.

“How about Monday after lunch” he said? 

“Fine I replied.”


	7. Facing the Truth

I can’t describe the look on Kevin Johnson’s face when he answered the door on Monday.  I saw fear and then distain.  I realized that between the last time that we spoke and now that he had learned who I actually was.

He offered me a beer and then started talking as soon as he handed it to me.  “So you really didn’t know” he asked? 

“Johnson, I had no idea.”  “I’m still in shock.  I’m not sure if I will ever be able to understand why Sonja did this to me.  I saw the look on his face but he could not even begin to understand how I was feeling.  “I don’t know if I will ever be able to forgive her” I said.

“So did you love her” he asked quietly? 

“Yes but I didn’t know the depth of how much until a couple of months after she left.  I thought she might feel the same but she never contacted me again even after she discovered that she was pregnant.  I never did forget her even though I realize that I had put her into a place where it no longer pained me not to have her with me.  But it all came back when Tammy called me to tell me that she had left us.”

“What happened anyway” I asked? 

“They told me that I could not tell anyone, not even my son, but I think that you deserve to know.  She was assassinated.  Her supervisor told me that they were lucky to have gotten her body back.”

We continued to talk and even have a few laughs at Sonja’s experiences but then I got deadly serious. 

“What about Christopher?  Does he know who his birth father is?” 

“Sonja left him a letter too.  Chris was 10 when we got married so he knew that I wasn’t his biological father.  We grew close and I adopted him two years after we were married.  I talked with him yesterday.  He told me that he loved me and he appreciated how I accepted him and his mother but that he always wondered what his birth father was like.  I asked him if he would like to spend some time with you.  He looked at me with questions in his face.  It’s okay Chris  I said this is one time that you need to put yourself first.”


	8. Meeting Him

My son did not object when his father suggested that he go to coffee with me before I left town.  I picked up Christopher and we headed for the mall not far from their home.

Once loaded down with carbs to eat, I started talking. 

“Your mother left me a letter telling me who you were and advising me that she also left a letter for you. I know that I could never replace your father, but I would like to get the chance to get to know you.  Can I start by showing you a few photos?” 

The boy cries as I show him family photos of his grandparents, and aunt and uncle and the farm.  I had added some photos of Sonja and the team from New Orleans.  It was only then that I noticed how lovingly some of the looks that were that graced Percy’s face as she looked at me.  I had to catch my own self not to cry.

“So how did you meet my mother” Chris asks?” 

With a smile on my face I recalled how I met Sonja that first day in the clinic and the three years that we knew each other.  An hour later I stopped after telling him that I loved his mother very much but messed up by letting her go without her ever knowing how I felt.  “I kept waiting for her to call” I said “but thought later on that she wanted to forget me.  I suffered with those thoughts for a long while.”

“Here’s the letter that she wrote me Mr. LaSalle.  ‘Chris, I will tell you but please don’t share it with your father.  I want to be honest in telling you that I never loved any other man like I did Christopher LaSalle.  I trusted my life to him many times over and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and raise you with us both.  I always wanted you to be able to speak with him and see all the qualities that I know he is made of.  He is a kind, smart and funny man”.

“Chris, I would like to invite you down to my farm for a couple of days at spring break or next summer.  You could meet my brother and sister and her children and see where I grew up.  My nephew Jimmy favors you a lot.  I think you both get those looks from your grandfather.

“I think that I would like that” Chris responds.

Young Chris did make it to the farm at spring break and came back just before the start of his junior year and brought his brother.  The three boys had great week hunting and fishing with my brother in law and me.

I contemplated on how I could spend Thanksgiving with my son and finally took my sister’s advice and called Kevin Johnson.  To my surprise he was quite amicable to the three of them coming to the farm for the holiday weekend.  The boys and I had found a larger turkey when they were there the past summer.  My sister cooked deer steaks that we had taken the fall before and dropped them by Wednesday night.

I traveled back to D. C. the day after Christmas and had late holiday dinner with the Johnsons.  I was amazed how a friendship began to form between Kevin Johnson and myself.  “Look LaSalle” he said one day,” I just want Christopher to be happy.  He and Michael had a great time with all of you while they were in Alabama.  After all you are the boy’s father and you both deserve the opportunity to know each other.”

Time continued to pass and the date of Chris’ graduation soon approached. Christopher graduated with high honors and accepted a position at the Marshall Space Flight Center at Huntsville, Alabama.


	9. Epilogue

With Chris so close to me, we were able to spend a number of weekends together.  The LaSalle blood line in him came to forefront as he quickly experienced hunting, using guns and eating southern dishes. 

Unlike me, my son was serious when it came to dating and met a brainiac young woman his first year on the job.  After dating for a year they decided to tie the knot. 

I could hardly contain my tears at Christopher’s wedding.  Brody had kept photos of the team from a Marine Corps Ball while we were in New Orleans.  There was a photo of Sonja and I alone that the kids used in their wedding board.  Again I saw the twinkle in her eyes as she looked at me.  How could I have missed it?  Maybe I just didn’t want to see it I thought when it came in the mail.  It was a beautiful day that I would never forget.

Three years later they had my first grandchild a boy also named Christopher.   Three more years passed by when they brought home a little girl named Elizabeth. 

My interaction with Lizzie was challenging.  Why one would ask?  Because she looked and acted exactly like a miniature Sonja Percy.  She loved her ‘Pop Pop’ and after she started walking well, she was constantly at my side.  As she grew older I marveled at how her mannerisms matched those of her grandmother.  Her gait, how she nodded her head, how her eyes sparkled, how she bit her lip when she was holding something back and her smile mirrored that of Sonja.  There was more than once that I had to wipe away a tear or two thinking back to the three years that I worked with Percy. No one can stop the aging process and that applied to me as well.  I was still running and one day noticed a lump in my left arm while showering.  It turned out be a soft tissue sarcoma. Removing the growth and the following chemo literally brought me to my knees.  Chris called daily and invited me to visit after my treatment was completed.

Shortly after getting a clean bill of health,  I attended a baseball game for CJ.  Lizzie had assumed her normal place right by my right hip.  We both stood and cheered as CJ rounded second base of his triple.  I had long forgiven Sonja for keeping my son from me and marveled that day what joy that Christopher and his family had brought into my life.  Lizzie and her mother rode back to their house with me as Chris joined CJ and his teammates at a victory celebration.

You’re a lucky man Christopher LaSalle I thought to myself as we pulled up in the driveway.  Yes, a very lucky man indeed.

That night sleep escaped me and I got up and went into the living room.  I moved around the room noting the many photographs of Sonja and Christopher.  I walked up to the fireplace mantel and picked up the photo of Sonja and me from the Marine Corp Ball her last December in New Orleans.  Look at those eyes I thought.  Look at that smile.  Then I sat down and bawled like a big ole baby.  Oh how I miss you City Mouse was all I could think.


End file.
